


«Титаны тоже плачут»

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 1LVL — Визитки на ЗФБ 2021 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Presentation, Gen, Parody, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Вторая визитка команды WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021! [Встречайте заключительный сезон мелодрамы «Титаны тоже плачут»]
Series: 1LVL — Визитки на ЗФБ 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120985
Comments: 36
Kudos: 78
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	1. Заставка сериала

  


Для голосования: WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 - "«Титаны тоже плачут»"


	2. 136 серия!

  


Для голосования: WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 - "«Титаны тоже плачут»"


End file.
